Té, por favor
by Ascella Star
Summary: Una pequeña historia para la semana de Fuu y Ferio.
1. Primera

La primera vez que Ferio posó su mirada en Fuu, fue cuando ella buscaba un lugar para comer algo con sus amigas, y él estaba por comenzar su turno en la cafetería.

En realidad, el no notó su presencia de primera instancia, pues su atención fue robada por una joven alta de cabellos azules que platicaba animadamente con una pelirroja chaparrita, que por cierto sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

No fue hasta que la escuchó hablar, que realmente la vio.

Su primera impresión fue que era una joven bastante bonita, y que su voz realmente complementaba su apariencia.

La primera vez que ella le dirigió su atención, fue cuando se acerco a tomar sus órdenes. Fue entonces que notó que detrás de los anteojos que portaba, de encontraban unos ojos verdes muy bonitos… ojos que por cierto le miraban con velada curiosidad.

Ese día fue también la primera vez que alguien le hizo sonrojar con una mirada.

* * *

 _ **La verdad, me hubiera gustado escribir algo un poco mas... sustancioso. Mas, dado que no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera, decidí escribir esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste**_!


	2. Atención

Ella volvió al café en varias ocasiones. Ella algunas veces tomaba una de sus mesas, y otras tantas elegía sentarse en la terraza.

En ocasiones, llegaba con sus amigas, las mismas que la habían acompañado ese primer día. Otras veces, llegaba con una joven un poco mayor que ella y que tiempo después descubrió era su hermana.

Mas, cada vez que ella cruzaba la puerta de entrada, la atención de Ferio era robada de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento; sea tomar una orden de otra mesa, o preparar una bebida, inevitablemente sus ojos seguían los movimientos de la chica con una atención in dividida.

Y si una sonrisa traicionera aparecía en su rostro en ese justo momento… bueno, eso no era asunto de nadie.

Excepto claro, que sus amigos, en cuanto lo notaron por primera vez, le molestaron incesantemente al respecto. Después, simplemente le rodaban los ojos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos le convenció de preguntarle su nombre.

 _"Mi nombre es Fuu Hououji, mucho gusto"_


	3. Manos

Hace algunos años, turisteando en la biblioteca de su cuñado, Ferio se encontró con un libro que, si bien el titulo le llamó la atención, el genero simplemente no era su favorito.

Aun así, decidió darle una oportunidad.

El libro era bastante fluido, y relataba lo que parecían las primeras aventuras de un detective excéntrico y su escéptico y circunstancial ayudante/compañero.

No, ferio nunca fue fan de ese genero literario, sin embargo eso no le impidió terminar completa la saga de Sherlock Holmes.

A lo largo de los libros, encontró trozos de sabiduría, datos curiosos y cosas que en algún momento le gustaría intentar. Una de esas cosas, era la técnica de adivinar la profesión de alguien con solo estrechar su mano.

Nunca lo había intentado realmente, mas en el momento en que estrechó la mano de Fuu por primera vez, su cerebro actuó en automático, y así sin más, exclamó **"te dedicas a la arquería, ¿cierto?"**

La expresión sorprendida de Fuu fue realmente cómica, mas a los cuantos segundos fue sustituida por una sonrisa traviesa, **"¡vaya! Jamás creí que alguien me hiciera el truco de Holmes en la vida real. En efecto, estoy en el equipo de arquería de mi escuela."**

Fue esta vez el turno de Ferio de sorprenderse cuando Fuu tomo su mano entre las suyas. Y tras un par de segundos, fue ella quien dedujo que, además de su trabajo en la cafetería, Ferio practicaba algún arte marcial que utilizaba espadas.

Continuaron su plática animadamente, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras aun estaban tomados de las manos. Para todos a su alrededor era obvio que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Detrás del mostrador, Lantis únicamente movió la cabeza, mientras anotaba que el descanso de Ferio había comenzado.


	4. Cambio

La historia de la bebida favorita de Fuu es una en realidad bastante curiosa.

Sucedió en uno de esos días que, a pesar de haber empezado bien, Ferio presentía que terminaría en desastre.

Ese día, el café se encontraba inusualmente lleno, recién habían contratado a un nuevo mesero, y Caldina, quien usualmente se encargaba de preparar las bebidas se había reportado enferma esa mañana.

Fue así como Ferio, en vez de trabajar las mesas que usualmente le correspondían, terminó detrás de la barra, haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantener el ritmo de pedidos y sostener la calidad que les caracterizaba.

Ese día Fuu llego increíblemente sola; su única real compañía era una pila de libros que llamó la atención de más de uno al pasar. Ferio por supuesto, volteo al momento que su detector de Fuu fue activado, y prontamente envió al chico nuevo para que le tomara la orden a la chica rubia del fondo.

Mesero nuevo, demasiada gente, demasiados pedidos… formula perfecta para el caos. En algún punto, las notas se mezclaron, las bebidas se confundieron y a los poco minutos un cliente furioso estaba gritándole al pobre mesero lo suficientemente fuerte que atrajo la atención de otros clientes y del dueño del café.

Tras una disculpa por el malentendido, su bebida fue intercambiada y las cosas siguieron el ritmo que hasta entonces llevaban.

Un par de días después, Fuu como usual entro en el café para ordenar algo de beber y leer un poco, mas cuando Ferio estaba a punto de ofrecerle probar una nueva bebida del repertorio, ella le interrumpió pidiéndole algo inusual.

 **"** **¿Me podrías dar un te de Oolong con leche? Hace un par de días mi orden de te verde se mezclo con la de alguien mas, pero me pareció tan rico que no hice comentarios al respecto"**

Ferio parpadeo un par de veces hasta que comprendió que, el té que ella decía, había sido preparado por él el día del tráfico inusual.

Con una sonrisa, prometió preparárselo él mismo, con el pretexto de que, si alguien mas lo hacía, pudiera ser que no supiera igual.


	5. Conflicto

No era normal, en opinión de Ferio, el encontrarse a Fuu en otro lado que no fuera la Cafetería, especialmente si no habían planeado verse. Sin embargo, frente a él se encontraba la susodicha, sentada en una banca en un parque en el centro de Meguro y con una expresión que alertaba a cualquiera que intentara acercársele que seria una sabia decisión el simplemente darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Ahora bien, Ferio no se definía a si mismo precisamente como sabio.

Se le acerco de manera casual, aunque eso si, con una pizca de precaución en su andar, mas cuando vio que ella no había notado su presencia en lo mas mínimo, decidió anunciarse y saludarla, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y fingiendo ignorancia sobre la situación.

Ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa, que si bien era genuina, también tenía trazas de ser algo forzada. Ferio frunció el ceño al notarlo, por lo que así sin mas, decidió preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía y si era posible ayudarla. Con un suspiro resignado, ella le contó todo.

Resultó que, un ligero malentendido entre dos grupos de su escuela, derivó en un conflicto mayor que acabo por arrastrar a varios grupos mas. Y debido a dicho conflicto, una feria que Fuu llevaba organizando por varios meses, estaba a punto de ser cancelada.

Fuu se quejo de cómo meses y meses de cuidadosa planeación estaban a punto de ser en vano, como ella estaba realmente esperando ver el resultado final de la feria y como incluso había planead invitarlo a asistir con ella.

Y entre mas se quejaba, mas se molestaba, y entre mas se molestaba, mas manoteaba enérgicamente. Una vez que terminó de desahogarse, fue como si toda la energía de su cuerpo la hubiera abandonado, siendo esta la señal que Ferio necesitaba para envolver a la joven en un abrazo, ofreciéndole silencioso confort.

Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos, hasta que ella finalmente recupero sus fuerzas y su compostura, disculpándose con Ferio por la horrible pataleta de la que fue testigo. Él se limito a sonreír y decirle que no había nada de que disculparse.

 **"** **¿Qué te parece si compramos un helado? Creo que ambos necesitamos uno"**


	6. Dorado

Encontraron un vendedor ambulante relativamente rápido, por lo que, una vez que ambos tenían un cono de su helado favorito, ambos decidieron dar un paseo por el parque y disfrutar de su mutual compañía.

El hizo su mejor esfuerzo por alejar su mente de sus problemas, contándole acerca de su día en la cafetería. Le contó como el chico nuevo, Zaz, era algo torpe pero muy simpático y amable. También le contó como últimamente Lantis andaba perdido en su propio mundo mas de lo norma, y como Ferio estaba determinado en descubrir que o quien era que traía a su amigo en ese estado.

Y a lo largo de su relato, Ferio logro arrancarle varias sonrisas e incluso, para cuando terminó logró hacerla reír aunque sea un poco.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Hacía meses que Ferio conoció a Fuu, semanas desde que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos fuera de la cafetería y unos cuantos días en que le preguntó si quería salir con el. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez, desde de la conoció, que su imagen lo dejó sin palabras.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, bañando todo en tonos dorados y ocres, y creando siluetas alargadas de los múltiples objetos a su alrededor. El viento había comenzado a soplar levemente, revolviendo un poco el cabello de la chica.

Con el sol a sus espaldas, el cabello de Fuu capto los rayos solares de tal manera que, mas bien asemejaba el halo dorado que los Ángeles occidentales portaban alrededor de sus cabezas.

Fuu se veía hermosa.

Y Ferio supo en ese momento y sin lugar a duda, que haría todo lo posible por mantener a ese ángel a su lado, por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, y mientras ella aun así lo quisiera.


	7. Nosotros (Epílogo)

Sentado placidamente en su balcón, un hombre de cabello verde se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras jugueteaba de forma inconciente con el rubio cabello de su durmiente esposa.

Se encontraba recordando su vida al lado de ella; la primera vez que la vio en la cafetería de su cuñado, y como lo hizo sonrojar con una mirada. Recordaba como ella descubrió su bebida favorita por error, e incluso recordó como fue su primera cita.

También recordó como ambos se graduaron de preparatoria e ingresaron a la misma Universidad que todos sus amigos e incluso recordó el miedo que sintió cuando ella le contó que se había ganado una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra por un año.

Recordó cuando conoció a sus padres, y cuando ella conoció a su Hermana. También como en un principio Kuu y él no se llevaron del todo bien, mas con un poco de dedicación y esfuerzo de ambas partes, ambos se volvieron cómplices en muchísimas cosas.

Incluso recordó el conmovedor discurso de Zagato el día de su boda.

Y ahora, helos aquí, juntos y felices, tan unidos como siempre y con Ferio cumpliendo su propia promesa de mantener a su ángel a su lado por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Su compañera se estiró ligeramente, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos verdes, y luchando en contra de los últimos vestigios de sueño que se aferraban a su ser. Enfocando su atención en su esposo, le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa si se quedo dormida por mucho tiempo.

 **"** **¿Y que has estado haciendo mientras, mi amor?"**

Correspondiendo la sonrisa con una propia cargada de cariño y admiración, Ferio respondió **"Oh, no mucho. Solo pensaba en nosotros"**

* * *

 _Y... se acabo!_

 _Primera vez que termino una Semana de Fandom y me siento taaan orgullosa de mi misma!_

 _Recibí un par de reviews (bueno fueron mas de 2 pero se entiende) pidiendo un encuentro de Hikaru y Lantis. una discupa por no incluirlos, pero esto era unicamente para Fuu y Ferio, Hikaru y Lantis tendrán su propia semana donde ellos serán el foco principal, asi que..._

 _(y sin hacer demasiada propaganda)_

 _Si alguno de ustedes amables lectores es Fan del Hikaru X Lantis, me encantara verlos participar en su semana, misma que es organizada por mi Soul Sis (Adiaskyfire) a principios de Diciembre._

 _Pueden encontrar los detalles aqui: adiaskyfire tumblr com /post/149951740822/_

 _Vale espero hayan disfrutado esta mini serie. Nos leemos Pronto!_


End file.
